Slytherines Whore
by xoSiRiUSBLACKxo
Summary: If love isn't a game, then why are there so many players? HGDm R&R I'm BACK! WooT WooT!
1. Background

Slytherines Whore

Ch. 1

Draco Malfoy was the most powerful wizard in the wizarding world, and yet he was not Minister of Magic, he gave that job to none other than Ronald Weasley. Draco was arranged to marry into the Parkinson's family, meaning Pansy. He far from loved her, but it was for more power and wealth beyond his wildest dreams. After Draco's father died, he went through a series of changes in his 7th year to Hogwarts. Times were easier then. Now he was grown controlling a whole empire to himself. He lived like a king, and even had an heir, though he didn't love his son, Ezra, he looked too much like Pansy, who he'd come to despise. 

When he arranged for Weasley to be Minister of Magic, everyone was shocked. They had been school rivals in school, but now all seemed to be behind them. Weasley greeted Malfoy like he was an old friend. Ron worked along side his lovely wife, Hermione; he now had the money to get her everything in the world. Soon after they married, they moved into a large manor, the Weasley manor. Their wedding was beautiful, Harry, of course was the best man, and Ginny, Harry's wife, was the maid of honor. Everything went smoothly, everyone from the ministry showed up. Even a lovely Tonks and her loving husband Lupin arrived. Dumbledore wed them, and Hermione's parents came. To everyone surprise the Malfoys showed up. Sitting in the back, Draco never left his eyes to wander the crowd; no they were focused on one particular person.

The Weasley manor was beautiful; one would get lost if it weren't for the help to guide you around. When everything was all set up to go, they decided to have a large party. Throwing balls, and parties, and inviting everyone, even the Malfoys, was a grand way to show you were rich, and in love. They were going to throw a large ball, to celebrate their newfound wealth.

"Oh look love, its another invitation for another ball!" Exclaimed Pansy. "At the...Weasley manor..."Her voice dropped. "Honestly, why did you make him Minister of Magic?"

"I have my reasons, a ball did you say...At the Weasley manor?" He drawled coolly,

"Yes...but I doubt we'll be going. He's nothing better than a mudblood lover. After all. He did marry a "pure" mudblood.... The filth." She sneered.

"Pansy"

"Yes?" She stated innocently

"Shut up!" She stated firmly

"Oh what's wrong now?"

"You!" He shouted angrily

"Oh don't you love me anymore." She simpered sarcastically.

"Baby, I love syphilis more than YOU!" And with that he got up with such forced his chair flew back several feet. He began to walk away only to stop abruptly and without turning around he stated:

"Were going!" He said dangerously.

Pansy was left sniffling, he arms wrapped tightly around her chest. She needed a toy right about now...

  



	2. Reason's Why

Reason's why

Ch. 2

Pansy at one point did love Draco, but not now. He was cold, and cruel, so she found other ways to entertain herself. She found many little boy toys to keep her company, since Draco wouldn't touch her, even after she gave him an heir, an heir he didn't even love! 

Things were different at Hogwarts, easier. They were kids. Her and Draco had been close, now they were worlds apart. After his father's death, his once, noble ideals changed. He started watching everyone and everything. Especially a certain, Hermione Granger. How could he watch that mudblood, over her?? She was the beautiful one; she was just bookworm filth. Maybe if he had one night with her it would be out of his system, forever? He would then be hers. Sometimes at night she could hear his cries for her, his hidden passion for her. Whey they shared a bed, almost ages ago, he would mumble incoherently about her. Doing things in his mind that he never did with her. 

Once she woke him from his dreams, just once..

"Draco, wake up NOW!" She commanded.

"What..?" He wouldn't acknowledge her eyes.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"That's none on your concern, is it?" He rolled away from her.

"You were dreaming about that little mudblood whore again, you always do..." her voice quaked with anger.

He shot up glaring at her. His perfectly sculptured body illuminated in the moonlight. His silvery blonde locks flowing free from their bonds almost shoulder length. A dragon claw earring twinkled, his body tensed, his eyes glinted madly, a fierce cold glow.

"What did you say?" His eyes narrowed.

"She's just a stupid whore; I could please you better than she ever could!" She reached for his chest. Small scars littered the surface, from his father's punishments. He jerked back suddenly grabbing her arm with such force she let out a yelp of pain. He pulled her close a maniac expression on his face. His eyes bore into her; he then grabbed her by her throat, fast, and hard.

"D-d-draco..." She sputtered.

He laughed a cold, cruel laugh, he grip tightened. He slapped her. Tears welled up in her eyes. 

"Don't say my name whore. I know you too well...I'm your master, you live because I allow it." He slapped her again, harder. She whimpered. "Your nothing to me" He said in a deathly whisper. "Nothing.." He slapped her again.

With that he let her go, throwing her to the floor and out of his bed. He would pay for this, Pansy wasn't done, bruised, and sore she would get revenge. She stood her ground. Draco lay down on his bed; careful not to touch where she had lain.

"Draco!" She screamed "I will NOT be treated this way! You love me, I know it! You will worship me; I am the reason you have power. I can destroy you, and I and I can destroy your little mudblood Granger." She laughed shrilly.

Draco with no reaction stared blankly, then turned to face her for the first time that night:

" You could never please me, and you could never destroy me. You're just a puppet to me, a tool. I never loved you and I never will..." The words hit her like a powerful curse, she staggered.

"Fuck you Draco! Fuck you and your little whore, I will make you suffer!" She screamed. Draco jumped up grabbed her by her hair, and beat her senseless.

"You're the whore! You mean nothing! Being with you is worse than hell itself!"

Pansy was cowering before him. She had gotten him angry, which is exactly what she wanted; she wanted him to hurt just like her. He grabbed her by her arm, and pulled her up roughly. Looking her over he sneered.

"I like you better this way, now get out of my sight." He kicked her, and sent her out of his room, and out of his sight. 

Ever since that night she stayed in a separate room. She used different men every night to please her. She loather her husband but she loved power. On the outside they looked happy, always showing up together arm in arm to every occasion. She had the very best clothes, jewelry, and many women were jealous of Pansy.

"What a catch Draco turned out to be." Declared Millicent.

"Yes, I am very lucky." Said Pansy blowing a kiss towards Draco, as he stood with his colleagues. He nodded towards her.

"So where are you traveling to now?" Inquired Millicent.

"Oh were going to the Bermuda Triangle soon!" She paused; "Draco gave me this, isn't it lovely?" She held her left hand out, and a beautiful silver ring, with a huge emerald sparkled back.

"Lovely dear, say are you going to the.. Weasley's ball?" She giggled at the name Weasley.

"Yes we are, purely for business purposes, you know."

"Well, I guess I'll see you there, then."

"Yes..." Pansy turned glaring at Draco.

Draco walked casually over towards her table slapping down several galleons. 

"Here, buy something nice." He turned to walk away, only to turn back and say, "I'll be over at the Weasleys," and he paused, "Helping set up." I'll pick you up at 8:00." He then turned to leave. Pansy turned to Millicent.

"Care to spend my husband's money with me?" She sneered.

"Why I'd love to.."


	3. Close Encounter

****

Close Encounter

Ch.3

DiSCLAiMER: I do not own Harry Potter just the books that I have purchased and the promotional Harry Potter glow in the dark Band-Aids.

Pansy and Millicent's day was full of buying as much as possible and seducing young men. Even Millicent couldn't turn down a young seventh year, despite the obvious age difference.

"This is how you live everyday?" She gasped

"Oh, haha yes Draco pays for my, erm, 'expenses' Pansy laughed with a smug look on her face.

"Does he know?" 

"Oh no, no, see I can have who I want, when I want, and he well he loves me and wants me to be happy." Her eyes narrowed. She secretly wanted him to catch her, to punish her. That was the only contact she got from him. She wanted to see his face contorted in anger, then she would finally know he cared, and that she had won. She would have hurt him, caused him pain for deserting him. "hahahaha!" She laughed out loud giving Millicent a start.

Meanwhile, Draco appeared in front of the Weasley manor. A rather large traditional mansion with a circular entranceway, beautiful gardens, a few birdbaths, and a large fountain with a great lion spitting out water. 'I didn't know lions liked water' he pondered quietly to himself. As he approached the staircase leading to the front door he noticed two more stone lions guarding the entrance, they seemed to eye him uneasily. 'I must be losing it, stone lions watching me' He snickered. The door opened, out came a very nervous looking Ron. He was glancing out every direction as if someone was going to find him doing wrong.

As if he saw Draco for the very first time, he jumped as he saw him.

"Why...hello Draco, pleasure to see you, as always" He glanced around as if someone was spying on him. "I must really apologize. I'm stepping out.... Erm, 'urgent' business at the Ministry, you know?" He was now sweating profusely; he really was a bad liar. He sniggered at his little scheme. 

Draco saw right through Ron, but pretended not to notice. He had appointed Weasley knowing that all the power would go to his head, and Hermione well what could he say about her? She was a vision..

"Yes of course.. Ron, I'll be attending your ball, and if needs be my assistance is here as well." he graciously bowed before him.

Ron looked at him, somewhat taken aback, he knew there was something else on his mind, but he couldn't quite figure it out. He knew that he had feelings for Hermione during their last years at Hogwarts the two grew actually quite close. But he loved his new lifestyle, the life, the money, the women..He didn't want to risk losing it.

"Yes of course, Hermione would love the extra help. She should be out of the bath by now. Help yourself." he glanced away. Draco's eyebrow raised, just a hair.

"Inside, you mean?" He stated

"yes, of course." Ron stammered.

And with that he bid Draco goodbye and left to his coach, which by now had been waiting a good ten minutes. He had left for a 'visit' to the Ministry, but Draco knew of his late night romps. He had never been in a position of power before and fell to the touch of every young willing floozy that would have him. Draco watched him walk towards his coach. His hair had been greased down as his once was, and he dressed rather pompously. Draco turned to go inside. He was greeted with a red carpet and a large, fancy double staircase. Directly ahead was the lounge and a large double doorway that lead to the glamorous ballroom. There were two doors on either side in the ballroom one leading to the outside patio with a lovely view of the gardens, and the other lead to the dining room, then the kitchen. Upstairs located the dens, bathrooms, balcony, studies, and bedrooms, no Hermione's bedroom.

House elves all dressed up in little outfits were hustling about to and fro dusting, cleaning, charming, and fixing everything is sight to make it perfect. Draco was frozen with the sight until he heard a strange voice from behind him. 

"S'cuse me. Oh! Mr. Malfoy, for whom are you seeking? The master of the domain has left, would you like to see the Mistress? Draco nodded. "I do believe she is bathing, I will show you the way."

"Please do" He smirked, as politely as possible.

"Yessir."

Draco followed the servant girl upstairs and to the right. He entered a beautiful bedroom full of red. A red silk bed, with many red silky pillows, a canopy top, and red translucent curtain slipped down all around the bed. He so much wanted just to lay down and stay in that bed with Hermione forever. To make love to Hermione in that bed forever. He glanced over and saw a balcony overseeing the whole of their property. Everything in the room was so her, desk, antique lamps, books, and ancient witch artifacts. He noticed the servant girl moving towards another door.

"This was sir" He was snapped back to reality. He followed suit.

He entered the second door, but steam limited his vision. A sweet fragrance wafted into his nostrils, sweet sun kissed strawberries. 'This must be her' his mind raced. Yes Hermione's scent.

"Here sir" Once again he was brought back to reality, now a little annoyed.

"Erm, Thank you, you may go now." She nodded, and left him.

He stepped forward, he could barely make out her small figure through the steam. Her hair was dark and wet, it lay in soft curls down the middle of her back, dark chestnut. Her hands glided through her wet hair, gleaming where water had touched. Her skin a slight tone of honey, soft, and even. Her legs long and slim, everything perfectly groomed. She was like an angel, did she have part veela in her because he was so caught up in watching her,, he almost forgot that he was really there. Her red lips slightly puckered as if she was thinking hard. Her eyes closed and her lashes damp by the water. Bubbles were floating all around 'this has to be a dream.' He wanted to just take her and make more steam forever just with her in this moment was bliss. She froze.

"Hand me my robe, please?" Her voice soft and moving.

Draco turned to find a red robe traced in gold. He gently grabbed it stepping closer. She rose, her back turned. She was beautiful. He curves were shapely for her size built to perfection, her legs and thighs were long and inviting. He draped the robe on her lightly around her shoulders. When she caught sight of the hands she didn't recognize she again froze. She turned abruptly wrapping the robe around her tightly.

"D-draco? What? How, ummm why are you here?" she glanced around nervously.

"Forgive me, I came to help with the setting up..." He trailed off, his eyes looking away at her clinging robe. Then noticing her bare legs, and protruding nipples he blushed. What he couldn't give to see them and feel them.

"You could have waited, I was bathing!" She really wasn't that upset more embarrassed. "Ron is here you know." She said mockingly. 

"Yes, sorry again. I thought you were done, and erm, Ron left when I arrived."

"Again? He is always gone! It happens everyday!"

"I'm sorry, I can keep you company. Being the Minister is a busy job.." 

"Yes I know, but I hear rumors, will you stay for awhile? Please?"

"Of course. We can...Talk" He said.

"I'd like that." She smiled.


	4. Red Wine and Long Talks

****

Red wine and long talks

Ch.4

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione opened the bathroom door as steam flooded into her bedroom. Draco followed behind her taking in everything that had just happened. 'Is she coming on to me?' were his first thoughts..

"What are you thinking about?" She inquired.

"Oh nothing, do you and Ron stay in separate rooms?" He didn't want to come off as too happy about it, or too nosy. He kept it monotone.

"Oh that." She giggled. "Yes I guess you could say that, I just needed my space, some privacy, you know."

"Yes I do know." He sighed; he knew all too well how it felt to be in a dead end marriage, how could he make her see? Maybe she already did. He pondered the thought.

They walked out onto her balcony. She summoned a servant and asked for some red wine, and bread. Something simple, yet elegant. Draco raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"So Draco, how have you been?" Her voice was tender and sweet.

"I'm fine, and you?" He responded coolly

"Ok, lets just cut the small talk. I told you about rumors I've been hearing, and as a _friend_, you would tell me if you've heard or seen anything right?"

"Well if you tell me what the rumors are about, then maybe I can help you." He seemed upset that she hadn't figured it all out, she was, after all, the brightest witch in Hogwarts. His dad had made sure to point that out in his very 'special' way.

"About Ron, I've heard he's been, hem hem, busy. Busy with other girls.." Her voice sounded weak, and she looked almost in tears.

"Hermione," Why was he doing this? He could easily destroy him. He instinctively put his arm around her. "Hermione, I will never let any hurt come your way, you deserve much more than that. Go with your heart." He looked away. The sight crushed him. She was crying into his shoulder. Her wrapped her up in his arms. He kissed the top of her head. Hermione felt his warmth. 'I'm hugging _Draco_? He just kissed my head, he's never done that..' She nestled in closer. Thinking something deep. He noticed this because her eyes wandered to another world when she was deep in thought. 'I bet Ron wouldn't even know that..' She gripped him tightly. They stood there silent for what seemed like ages. Suspended in time just the two of them, as if time had ceased to exist in the certain equilibrium of them. All she wanted was for him to just give her a reason, a reason to stay with him forever and at that moment she would. Just then there was a knock at the door bringing them both back at an alarming pace.

"Must be the wine" She said lightly and walked to the door.

"Yes...."He whispered hoarsely.

She opened the door and greeted the servant and walked back shyly with a bottle of wine and some sweet rolls. She set the tray down on the table outside and conjured another chair for Draco. Being the gentleman he was he pulled back her chair so she could seat herself at the table.

"Nice day.. Huh?" Draco managed to get out. Someone had to break the silence.

"Yes everything is just going so wonderfully." Her voice cheered up.

"Oh. Yes I suppose it is." He dared not look her in her eyes, or he would be tempted to do something other than talk.

"Draco, are you all right?"

"Yes yes I'm fine, so what are the plans for today?"

"Oh the decorating is almost complete, invitations sent out, house cleaned, RSVP's are arriving, I think all that's left is supervising, and we can do that." Her glow had returned. 

"So you're ok then, right?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine. I know Ron will come back, and I think we can work this out, but I want the fire back, you know? Ron and me are close, maybe too close for our own good. Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can tell me anything."

"Well you know in our seventh year? Well I had the biggest crush on you. I would have never thought we would have continued our friendship after all these years. I really enjoyed our last year, being head girl and boy we did have our little adventures. I always wanted to tell you, but I guess just embarrassed." She laughed uncomfortably. 'I can't believe I told him that, it must be his eyes. His stormy gray, beautiful eyes. His built body, his smile, his teeth, yes nice teeth, the hair flowing and free, why am I thinking about him like this?' She shook the thought out of her head or at least tried too. She wanted to know what he was thinking, always thinking.

"Hermione, I well, I also liked you. I thought we had a connection. Honestly I never felt that way about anyone since you. Remember our little adventures around the grounds? Stunning the giant squid, and snowball fights. Those were some carefree times." He looked away as if ashamed at his weakness to tell her how he felt.

"You liked me no way! What do you mean didn't find a connection, what about Pansy, you guys are so in love!" 

"In love? Are you sure about that? I don't think so. I can't stand Pansy and her boy toys. She has to buy men in order to get some. Nobody wants her willingly." He smirked at the thought of her begging for sex.

"She _buys_ men? You're joking! You guys have a son!"

"Have you seen our son? He doesn't even look like me. I know this. He doesn't resemble me in any way. He looks like her alone; maybe she planted him in her.." 

"I don't think that possible Draco, but now that I think of it, he doesn't look like you." She seemed to pity him.

She placed a hand across the table on top of his hand and poured some more wine. He looked into her eyes. Then she mouthed; I know how you feel. He looked at her puzzled, did she really know? 

"I know about Ron, but I'm scared to tell him I know. I've heard him. I couldn't stand the thought of him toughing other girls. That's why we have separate bedrooms. I was just ashamed. I thought that nobody else had to live like this. I loved him."

"Love him, meaning you don't. Now?" He questioned.

"I don't know. I don't know how I feel about him." She glanced towards him biting her lower lip, gazing deeply into her eyes, as if he held the answer inside him. Her hand tightened on his. More wine. Her head was spinning, so many thoughts. She was here alone with old school crush Draco Malfoy, a little drunk, and Ron was away who was to find out if anything were to happen? After all she needed to know if she was missing anything. She wanted the fire back. Touching Ron she felt nothing, there was no fire, no blaze for her to crack and burn. She desperately needed to feel the heat against her cheeks, all through her body; the fire in her soul needed to be rekindled. Her looked at their hands, They were entwined, and she felt his heat. She glanced at his beautiful face, he was looking at their hands too, he looked up, and he seemed to be thinking the same thing. 

"Draco..."She whispered. But before she could get her sentence out, he leaned over and cupped her face looked into her eyes and kissed her lips. A long, passionate kiss. He graced her lips with his tongue; softly he licked and nipped lovingly until her mouth received all of him. He explored her mouth. Their tongues mingling and lips locking and caressing each other. She could feel shocks erupting all over her. He massaged her face with his hands and she grabbed his head stroking his hair, she wanted him, she wanted his fire. When he finally pulled away he lifted his head as if gasping for breath, he looked down and rubbed her now very red lips with his thumb. He looked into deeply into her eyes, and smiled a genuine smile. Hermione felt so weak, nobody had ever kissed her like that.

********************************************************************************************A/N: Thanks for reviewing, don't worry sex scenes coming up as soon as possible. Don't worry there are still some ore twists. Hope you enjoy! Please review! Love you guys lots!


	5. Where do we go from here?

****

Where do we go from here?

Ch.5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, otherwise I wouldn't be here writing cheap entertainment stories. I would be rich. Hehe.

Draco moved closer looking deeply at Hermione, looking for any sign of discomfort, but finding none he moved in. The wine bottle in his hand he took a gulp and cleared the table of wineglasses, and bread. The glasses showered the balcony floor with shards of glass and made quite a noise that made Hermione jump with surprise. Draco scooped her up in his arms and set her on top of the table. Brushing her hair aside he kissed zealously at her neck making her breath deeper and deeper. Her hands were wrapped around his neck and her mouth was agape. 

"Draco..." She breathed. He glanced up sliding his hand into her robe. "What are we doing?"

"Were getting over the others." He said gently. Then took her head in his hands and kissed her. A deep passionate kiss, that overwhelmed her body and soul.

"I hope this is...." But she never got to finish her sentence as Draco went back to kiss her deeper silencing any doubt in her mind. This was right. She could feel him; everything about him was perfect. The noon sun was rising steadily in the distance. She looked over the grounds, then turned back to Draco, who was untying her robes. She slid her hands down his sides sending shocks through his spine. He moved his head towards her neck breathing hard, and nipping at her collarbone. Her robes fluttered to her elbows, Draco moved back to look at her. Her breasts rose steadily, and her knees were up, and she was leaning on her elbows biting her bottom lip in curiosity. She wanted to see him, all of him.

He gently slid one hand between her thighs. Her legs parted as he rubbed her thighs playfully. She could feel so much just in this moment. He kissed her again deepening it, wanting to feel all of her, she pulled him closer, but he pulled away and raised an eyebrow. He smirked at her wanting his touch so much, 'if only she knew how much I need her' he thought to himself. He kissed her neck, and nibbled her earlobe, and jaw line, as she took off his shirt and threw it on the ground. She looked at his well-toned chest, then noticed his scars. She tenderly touched them, and with sympathy kissed his chest. She was rubbing her hips against his erection, driving him wild. She could feel him, and she wanted to feel him inside her. She took her hands down to his belt and quickly undid it, and threw it on the floor, rubbing him. Draco moved down to her breasts and teased her hard nipples. Her damp hair was clinging to her back as she moved to work as his pants but stopped when she felt his tongue flick against her nipples. 'Ron never touched me like this...'she exclaimed to herself. Draco's other hand moved softly down to her right breast and ran circles around the nipple, and slightly pinched it. She let a moan escape her mouth, and he glanced up with a triumphant smile on his face, and continued to tease her. 

He worked his body in between her legs and slightly rubbed his pelvic area up against her. She couldn't help but say his name. He was making her crazy and he thrived on it. 'She's mine now.' He took mouth from her breast and kissed her chest, and down to her belly button, placing both his hands on her breasts teasing them with his thumbs. She placed her hands on his shoulders and twirled her hands around his soft hair. He nibbled at her belly button he blew into it, sending shivers down Hermione's spine. She ran her hands through his hair trying to stifle her moans of pleasure. He worked down past her belly button to her most intimate place. He knew she wanted it he could feel it, and see it in her eyes. She wanted him more than ever. He kissed it affectionately, but didn't stay, he wanted to prolong this, and keep her craving him. Her eyes flashed, but she soon overcame it as he tickled her thighs, and sent tingly shocks through her. He hardened his tongue and licked her thigh, and kissed her knee, then rubbed the inner thigh, and kissed her feet. He massaged her feet, and licked her toes. Then laughed at his downward direction, and kissed his way back up her legs. 

He spread her legs, and she placed them over his shoulders as he licked her box. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. She felt shocks all through her body, making her breathe deeply. Draco nibbled, and licked her bundle of nerves. He knew how much she wanted this, she raised her hips to him, but he held her down, and she gave out a built up scream of joy. There were too many emotions, feelings, and pleasure she'd never knew she could felt. Draco went faster and faster, slipping in one finger, now two. Twisting them around, and tickling her on the inside, she wanted him more than ever. He ran ringlets inside her. Then she felt it build up, and let out of loud moan of pleasure as she reached a climax, then ashamed that she let it all out. She looked away; Draco resurfaced himself and looked at her, proud of him. He cupped her face and kissed her deeply, she could taste everything from his sweet breath to herself, and she wasn't grossed out. She deepened the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Draco was still on top between her legs, when he picked her up, and she straddled him. She was so light and beautiful that he thought this was all a good dream. He kicked off his shoes and socks, and carried her to the bedroom, but Hermione protested. I want the world to see us. She pulled her weight to the side making him fall slightly and land up against the wall where he turned around to pin her up against it. She began to kiss his neck, and pulsed her hips onto his erection. She leaned back on the wall, and slid her hands down his chest sending shivers down his spine. She found her goal, his button and zipper. She unbuttoned his pants, and smiled naughtily. She couldn't wait to see him.

"You need a spanking; you're being a bad girl..."He whispered. 

"So do it." An evil smile crept over her face, as she slipped her legs down from his waist and touched earth again.

"Ooh I like it." He hissed and firmly touched her ass. She playfully bent over looking him in the eyes the whole time. His hand made contact roughly on it, and she felt suddenly alive, and she knew she would never be the same. She turned and sucked his nipples his mouth came open and he grabbed her ears rubbing the lobes with his thumbs and index fingers. She looked up, and he kissed her pulling her into him, his pants still unbuttoned but not off. She jumped up, and Draco caught her with surprise, she wrapped her legs around his waist once more and braced herself against the wall. She let her hands wander all around his body, then lead them down to his zipper, and with a slight tug, he was free. She traced a finger around the rim of his silky green boxers, and plunged her hands down feeling him in her hands. He gasped, and leaned closer to her. Man was he stacked! She pulled his boxers away, and looked at him. There he was Draco Malfoy, in all his glory with Hermione Granger. 'What are the odds?' She thought. He pulled her into him, and gently lifted her hips for deep penetration. As he got into a rhythm Hermione and Draco's breath synchronized as well as their heartbeats. They looked into each other's eyes each rising and falling with the rhythm. They were in their own world. Draco kissed her neck and she grabbed his hair and wrapped her arm around his shoulder as she moaned, and cried his name over and over. Finally Draco's pace sped up, and Hermione could feel she was closer and finally as if they were one, they released the most powerful emotional climax between two people. Draco felt blown away, and Hermione felt weak and feared she would never walk again. The slumped to the floor, Hermione lying on Draco's chest watching her rise and fall gave Draco a sense of warmth. He conjured up a blanket and pillow and wrapped her up, and put the pillow under his head. But realizing he couldn't sleep on the floor he picked her up and walked inside, and set her on the bed. She pulled him close and they lay in the bed covers over them snuggling. Soon they drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the day they had. How were they ever going to explain this to anyone? 

"Draco" Hermione whispered as if to a sleeping god. "Draco.... I need to talk to you."

Draco opened one eye forgetting he was really here, and afraid to let such a good dream slip by grabbed her tightly, then opened bother eyes. The realization hit him; he was really here, in her bed.

"Yes...?" He said groggily.

"Draco, where do we go from here?" 

"How about we go to the shower." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Soon, but what about us? Is this real, or what?" She seemed terrified.

"Hermione" He placed her slender hand on his heart. "This is my heart, be careful, it's so hard to mend. I told you I would be here for you, and I will, I want to be with you forever, I always have..."His voice trailed off. 

Hermione smiled and kissed him seductively.

"So how about that shower?" He said winking. Hermione grabbed his hand and led him to her personal bathroom. Draco was smiling wider than ever.

****

********************************************************************************************

A/N: Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot to me! I hope you guys enjoy!! Sorry the scene was kinda long I got a little to into it....haha. Tell me what you think please! 


	6. Scenes From a Hat

****

Scenes from A Hat

Ch. 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, though I do wish I owned the book Draco, and Sirius... That would be grand!

Draco and Hermione walked into the bathroom. She turned the shower on, and walked over to him. Steam poured out, and Draco wanted to see her, but unfortunately she had put her robe back on.

"Accio robe!" He commanded. Almost immediately Hermiones robes flew to Draco's outstretched hands. He caught them with a mischievous grin.

"That's not fair. I'm naked _AGAIN_, and you have your clothes on." She whined.

"Well you have _nothing_ to be ashamed of." He said.

"Uh, hello? You're more perfect than I am!"

"No, I have scars... You don't..." Draco turned as if ashamed.

"Look Draco, I don't know what you've been through, but if you want to talk, I'm here. Besides I think your perfect just the way you are. They give you character, and I promise to kiss them all better." She tried to pout her lips seductively. It worked because Draco stared at her, and then went to her.

Harry and Ginny walked up to the Weasley manor hand in hand. They stopped at the doorway glancing at each other. 

"Wow seems like this place gets bigger and bigger." Harry drifted off, watching Ginny closely.

"Yea, but we have a nice house also."

"Yea...I just wish that Ron let Hermione work, I miss her at the office."

"And on the field, she was one of the best Aurors, the ministry has ever had!" Exclaimed Ginny.

"Yea...Well shall we go inside"?

"Sure, why not" She giggled. The knocked, and within seconds the door was opened by the servant girl.

"Hullo Harry, Ginny" She gave a nod. "Mistress Hermione is in her room. Shall I get her?"

"Yes please" Harry said.

"Wait here, I'll be back soon." She walked away.

"Well," Harry said with a sigh "sit down sugar."

"Hahaha Harry, stop that. You're so silly." She blushed. She went and sat next to him kissing his cheek. He turned to her putting his hands around her waist.

"Now you know where that will get us honey.." He smiled.

__

Meanwhile..

"Hermione" Draco gasped. "You're amazing... I can't breathe.. I just want to be here, with you. I want to feel you forever, see everything about you. Let's go away from here, forever, just us somewhere alone. We can dance under the stars. I'll buy you anything, the moon, the stars, everything, and everything.." With that he moved his wand and a miniature moon and galaxy appeared swirling in his palm. He threw them in the air and they sprinkled little stardust and moonbeams down on Hermione. She giggled with joy.

"Draco.. I don't know what to say this is all so...So sudden." She sat stunned, no one had ever committed themselves to her like he had. "Are you for real?" She touched his chest and felt his heart. She set her ear against his heart to hear it beat. Then she kissed it and looked up at him.

"Yes I am. I have wanted to tell you how I feel for so long. Watching you marry Weasley was the hardest thing in the world for me. Hermione you're stunning, and he's holding you back. You deserve to be treated like a queen, and I'm the man to do that for you." 

"I don't know.. Ron and I, there's so much there. I've known him for so long, and he's known me.." Her voice faded, and a lump developed in her throat. Did she really have feelings for him, even after everything?

"Hermione I want you to be happy, but I just want you to know that you were the only thing keeping me here. After my parents arranged for me to marry Pansy I just died. I got this for you, for a graduation present. I've had it ever since that night..." He turned and set down a beautiful silver necklace with ruby and emerald stones. The pendant resembled a dragon, and then a lion entwined together. 

"Draco this...This is beautiful. You got this for me?"

"Yes I planned on giving it to you, but then well you know.." He wasn't looking at her.

"Yes I do, I'm so sorry." Her eyes now welled up.

**__**

FLASHBACK:

Draco sat by the window in the Head Boy/Girl common room. Today was the day that he would tell her everything. His hands were shaking, his mouth was dry, and his heart was racing. How would he know if she would accept? He held his present tight as if it were his death if he let it go. The sky was dark, and many students were crying and saying their last goodbyes. The night was winding down, but soon it would be just him and her. Like always. 

There were many times when they were so close, yet so far away. She slept in his bed when she had bad dreams, they wrestled, and they talked about anything and everything, and laughed. They knew each other too well, and they had fun. By the end of the year they were finishing each other's sentences! He knew when she held his hand that she was the one, yes Hermione Granger was the one. She sent chills down his spine, and made his heart do flips! Yes he would tell her tonight. 

Draco continued to wait, he had asked Hermione to meet him in the common room at 12:00, after their shifts were done. He had finished early, and Hermione had said she would be honored to meet him. 11:50, where was she? She's usually early. Maybe detained by her duties. 11:55 ok this was getting a little odd, she was normally in bed by now, but no. No one has been in here he was here all day. 12:00 no Hermione. Draco continued to wait. He would see why she was out so late. 

1:00 the painting on the wall moved open, sending in a stream of light. He stood up, covered by the shadows; he smiled in her direction. Until.. Who could that be? Weasley? No it couldn't be maybe he was hurt, yes that must be it. Hermione leaned forward onto Ron, he cupped her face and they shared a long kiss. He gave her a hug, and pulled her close smelling her hair. "Your room? Or should I take you right here pussycat?" "Ron! Not right here! You're being too loud! Draco might...Oh no Draco!" "What about him? I'm right here baby that's all you need to know!" "I was supposed to meet him for something, Head Boy/Girl probably." "Ha! Well now were here all alone" He leaned in and kissed her. 

Draco's heart shattered. He cared so much and yet it was _HIM_ she preferred? He would get her in the end he vowed. "Ron seriously not here, you know I don't want to wake _anyone_ up" "c'mon baby, who cares? Honestly?" "No need to worry _Mione_ I'm stepping out, uh I'll see you around? Oh and by the way your uh late. Bye" He emerged from the shadows the pendant in his pocket. Wearing his usual smirk, he turned to go.

"Draco wait. _Please_!" She felt something for him, but Ron.. "Don't worry about it Mione, it's cool." With that he stepped out, and slept in his old common room. 

****

End Of Flashback

They sat down holding each other tightly remembering all the good times and the bad times. There was a knock at the door. Hermione got up and went to get it only to feel Draco's hand on hers. She looked into his pleading eyes.

Don't go they screamed at her. "I'll be right back, ok?" 

"Alright, I'm not worried." He said coolly. She walked out of the bathroom and into her own room to open the door.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You have company Madame." She peered around into the doorway, and saw the handsome stranger walking into the room with nothing but a towel on. Glancing at Hermione she noticed nothing but a robe on. She quickly looked away. 

"Thank you, you may go. I'll be right down." With that the servant girl left, and went down the hallway.

Hermione turned to face Draco who had made his way to the bed was smiling at her. 

"What was all that about?"

"We have guests so lets get dressed!" She exclaimed.

"We? Don't you think that it will be odd seeing us emerge from the same room, you know."

"Hmm, maybe. Get dressed, and we'll see!" She walked over to him and straddled his body and kissed his neck and collarbone.

"Ok...?"

Hermione went to her closet and opened it up. Draco went to the balcony and gathered his things remembering what all had happened, and never forgetting it all.

|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|

****

A/N: Sorry guys that I haven't been writing lately. School, and all...I actually have a life now, no j/k I love you guys! Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things! Hope you enjoy! It will get better! Promise!


	7. Setting up

****

Chapter 7

Setting up

"Honestly Harry, could Hermione _BE_ any slower?" Ginny whined.

"Well, you know how long it takes her to get ready now. Ha, I bet she's trying to impress us with something new that Ron got for her.."

"Maybe, but have you noticed anything different about Ron lately?"

(**A while back...)**

Harry walked up to the cafe that Ron asked to meet him at. He steeped in and saw in the corner booth Ron. He sat a little fidgety. 

"Ron? Hey mate, how are you, you look like hell."

"Really Harry thanks because I feel like it." They both laughed.

"So what did you want to talk about? You're not in trouble are you? Harry asked.

"No, not really. Well not now, but I might be.."

"What? Is it Hermione? What's happened?"

"Well you see I love Hermione dearly, you know that, but you see uhh."

"C'mon it can't be that bad, I mean you can tell me anything, have you talked to her?"

"I can't tell her this, you have to keep it a secret, ok promise me."

"You know you can trust me, tell me."

"Ok, I've been having an affair.." His voice trailed off, and he looked away.

"WHAT?!?! With who, for how long? Why?" Harry screamed.

"Well umm since I've been Minister of Magic, and with various females. Hermione doesn't know, but I had to tell someone, oh and Harry Hermione must never know."

"Why did you tell me this? Do you think I can keep this from her? How thick could you get, honestly Ron, you're going to get caught."

"No I won't. I've been doing it for seven months now, and well I needed to tell someone. So I thought about you, my best friend, you."

"I can't believe this.. How could you?"

"I don't know just girls like me now, and well Hermione doesn't."

"She loves _you_ Ron." Harry said irritated.

"I know, but it's just different. Were different. I just need excitement."

"I know how you feel, but Ron that's terrible.. I don't know if I can keep this a secret, especially since Ginny and I, and well Ginny and Hermione are best friends."

"If you're my friend Harry you'll keep this a secret, ok. Besides, maybe you'd like to go 'hunting' with me? You know find a new victim." Ron laughed.

"Yes, I'm your friend, I'll do this, but you have to stop, ok?"

"Oh yea sure." Harry knew that Ron had no intention of stopping, but it just made it easier for him to believe he would, then if he did get found out Harry would be the one who convinced him to stop, and believed he stopped.

(**End Of Flashback**)

Harry hated lying to Ginny, but he had to honor his promise. 

"No, why?" He said indifferently.

"Oh, he's just not he same, I guess more twitchy."

"Really, I haven't noticed."

"Hummmm" Ginny eyed him, and then turned when she heard a door shut. "You can't hear everything in this house."

"Heheh, maybe we can make some noise." Harry stated seductively.

"Harry! You're so bad!" They shared a heartfelt laugh.

Hermione and Draco had finished dressing, and were just about to head down when Draco grabbed her arm. His eyes were pleading to just stay here, forever.

"I don't want to do this; it would be weird, besides who is it?" He said.

"People, now come on. " She stated. After a minute she added, "Please?" She pouted.

"Ugh bloody hell." He hung his head down and allowed Hermione to pull his arm as if he were a dog. Draco really enjoyed her pout, it was just too much and she knew she had him.

Hermione and Draco walked down the hall and down the stairs into the lounge to see their awaiting friends. 

Harry and Ginny raised to see Hermione, but were shocked to see Draco Malfoy standing behind her with his usual smug smirk on his face.

"Harry! Ginny! So good to see you! How are you? Are you here to help?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Whoa Hermione, I think we need to ask _you_ the questions." Harry nodded towards Draco whose smirk doubled mockingly.

"Harry, Draco has been very helpful, he's here just to help set up."

"Something about this is odd." Harry said. "It's not in a 'Malfoy' to help anyone."

"Harry, maybe he just wants to help and that's all." Ginny finally spoke. She held her hand out to Draco to shake, but Draco grabbed it lightly and kissed the top, barely grazing his lips over. It was enough to make Ginny blush profusely. Harry narrowed his eyes, and possessively put his arms around her.

"I don't like this." Harry's voice dropped. "At all."

"Well, Potter, I'm here of my own intentions, and in order to have an excellent turn out one would need me in order to do that." He smirked towards Harry, but smiled when Hermione turned around.

"Harry, Draco won't bother you, and vice versa, so lets just have fun setting up!" Exclaimed Ginny as she locked arms with Hermione.

"Yes, lets all just get along!" Hermione joined in leading Ginny towards the ball.

"We shall have a grand time." Draco stated sarcastically. His eyes narrowed towards Harry. He followed Hermione. Harry stood for a moment in his anger than ran to catch up with Ginny grabbing her hand.

Hermione walked them into the ballroom. See this is where I plan it to be. Perfect isn't it. Ginny and Harry were standing a little to the left, and didn't notice Hermione lean against Draco. She leaned into his chest feeling his heartbeat, as he placed his hand on her heart. Noticing that their heartbeats were synchronized. They looked up at each other, then Ginny's voice pulled them into reality, still unaware of their little display of affection they pulled away and walked towards the window.

"Wow you're right 'Mione this place is perfect! You could have a buffet table there, and oh oh a disco ball, umm oh yea right here could be a DJ place and speakers! Oh my this is going to be great! Wait are you going to have a band? hmm This is so exciting!"

"Whoa Gin, this isn't 20 questions." Harry laughed.

"Finally you say something worth while." Draco hissed.

"Now now, Ginny there's going to be a band. The Weird Sisters are playing." 

"Oh wow! That's amazing I hear they're really expensive.." Her voice trailed off.

"I imagine they are but Ron wants the best." She said indifferently.

"This is going to be so fun! What are our first orders?" Ginny smiled.

"Well me and Ginny will decorate while the boys will move everything in and out." Her eyes fell on Draco. "Ok guys lets go!"

The boys groaned, and the girls gladly marched off arm in arm to gather the decorations. Draco walked over to the couch and flicked his wand. It levitated for a moment, and he signaled for Harry to get the other end. Harry glared and then spat. "If you're so god damn great then you can do it yourself!"

"I understand if you are of weaker breeding, and are ashamed to show your weakness, but this isn't for me it's for Hermione. Just something for you to consider Potter." Draco drawled lazily.

Harry threw his hands in the air and reluctantly helped Draco move the couch. With their wands drawn they lead the couch to the outside lounge, and put it in the spare room. Ron's junk room. 

"Honestly, he makes a disgraceful man of wealth. Muggle artifacts interesting." Draco looked around in disgust. "Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, oh and Potter by apple I mean son and by tree I mean his muggle loving father." He laughed at his little comment.

"Draco your beneath dirt. Why don't you just sod off. Nobody wants you here. Just go and do everyone a favor. Ron is twice the man you'll ever be." 

"You really think that? Well then why does he leave his goddess of a wife alone just for meaningless snogs? Do you think you're the only one who knows? Just for that I'm three times the man he'll ever be!" This was the first time Harry had ever heard Draco get angry over a muggleborn. He was shocked at his passion on the subject, but revolted at the thought of Draco being better than Ron, even thought Ron was a cheat, he wasn't an asshole.

"Sod off Draco, you don't know the half of it!"

"Do I? I know more than you think, I know more than you think _you_ know." He smiled coolly and glared. The smile burned into Harry's brain. Mocking him, testing him, almost daring him to attack. 

The boys cleared the rest of the ballroom without any talk. They all cleaned the house with a snap of their fingers, and mostly help from the house elves in their little outfits. By the time lunch came around they were all exhausted and a little dirty. They all decided to sit out on the patio looking over the grounds, and eat lunch under the sun, and chirping birds. The day was brilliant putting everyone at ease they all sat down, Harry sitting next to Ginny and across from Hermione who was next to Draco. 

"So how's the decorating going?" Harry asked careful to avoid Draco's eyes. "We didn't get to see it, I think you guys might want to check the doors."

"Why?" Ginny laughed.

"Well they wouldn't let us in after we cleaned it. We tried everything, but they were stuck." Harry said.

"Haha Harry it's a secret we put a charm on it, and then we put chairs under the handles." Ginny was in hysterics, and now almost as red as her hair.

"Oh well then that explains it." He said.

Just then lunch was served, and everyone grabbed their cups of pumpkin juice for a toast.

"To new beginnings, and good times." Hermione said her eyes set on Draco, who smiled softly.

"Here here!" Chimed in Ginny and Harry. They all drank their juice and ate in for the most part silence. Hermione kept sneaking glances at Draco, who was looking at nothing in particular. One of his gracefully skilled hands lay by his side, and inched it's way over to Hermione. Her leg gently rubbed his sending shivers through his thighs. Harry and Ginny were oblivious to their little romantic touches. Draco's slender finger ran along slowly down Hermione's wrist and hand. She bit her bottom lip as it moved over her leg, and down her thigh. His leg creeped up her thigh leaving her stranded, and shivering. Just then Harry spoke.

"Hermione are you alright? You look a little shaken?"

"I'm alright just the heat I guess. Strange weather for October wouldn't you say?" She looked up into Draco's steel gray eyes longing for his touch.

"Yes rather strange, but much appreciated." He said. "I think I like the change. I love the excitement of the unknown." 

"Oh yes. I like to try new things, it's the spice of life." She couldn't take her eyes from him.

"I like change too. I think I'm the fly by the seat of my pants kind of girl." Ginny piped in only to not be heard.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Harry stated flatly.

"Hypnotic, aren't they?" Draco smiled.

"Yes, very." Hermione ripped her eyes away. Feeling a sudden emptiness, and a need for him.

Harry shook his head. "You don't look well, shall we go in?"

"Oh no, lets go for a walk, I'm fine now I promise." She said. Her and Ginny rose with the boys following behind. 'Get a grip Hermione, you're going to blow your cover. He's just so much. I need him again. I need him more than ever. Now. they mustn't suspect anything. Relax.' Hermione told herself. Inside she was having a mental show down, with too many conflictions to deal with. She knew she would have to talk to Draco about it. 'He's the only one who can help me....I just know it.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sorry guys, I have a slight case of Strepthroat, not good...I've been out for a week or so. My fever is only a 100 degrees now, so if this story is a little disillusioned well sorry I'm kind of out of it, but Fleur De Serpent, well she keeps me going, thank you all for reading and your support to everyone!! Honestly I love you guys!


	8. Malfoy manor

****

Malfoy Manor

Ch. 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 

Pansy and Millicent bought loads of jewels, clothes, and then decided to get some coffee at a local cafe. Their afternoon proved to be quite intriguing. They found come young studs, and seduced them. Finally after enough fuck shopping, Millicent called it quits stating:

"I must return to Blaise, he'll be waiting. We'll see you tonight."

She left, leaving Pansy alone with her thoughts. She sat in the corner booth in the cafe looking out at the window. Nothing meant anything to her anymore. Sex was just an act to help her feel human. She has lost everything two days before graduation when she was told of her arranged marriage to Draco. She snorted.

"If you could call _this_ a marriage."

Suddenly she heard a voice, strangely familiar, almost sensual. The voice purred softly in her ear. 

"Now Pansy, love, talking to yourself in public isn't a good sign." Slurred the voice.

"Answering myself would be worse." She said seductively. The words playing off her tongue and into the mystery man's ears causing him to grin. She heard his sweet melancholy laugh echo through her soul. She turned to join him at his table. He was always so inviting. She knew deep down that it would always end up them. She just couldn't tear herself away from him. Something held her there suspended in nothingness. This feeling left her uneasy as if she was miserable, but in a wonderful way. she couldn't look away from him bright blue eyes. His slicked back gelled hair, goofy grin, and playful boyish face. His eyes twinkled with mischievous delight. He owned her, and he knew it.

"Sit with me awhile hon," He paused then added, "have you missed me?" His fingers grasped hers, and he eyes locked with his.

"Everyday." She purred softly caressing his thumb.

"I've been watching you for quite sometime. Those boys, they're beneath you love." he said nonchalantly.

"They're nothing compared to you, nobody is. It's all your fault." She said coolly, with a genuine pout.

"What that I'm good, or that I make you feel?" He blankly stated.

"Both." She said indifferently.

His eyes were brought back to her round pale face. He eyed her long blonde locks curling around her slender shoulder, just a little. Her hazel eyes held all the beauty in the world, yet held so much contempt for mankind itself. Her ruby glossed lips, so full, so inviting. he grazed the side of her face with his spare hand, running his thumb along her lips, tracing them softly. She closed her eyes, and leaned into his warmth. She placed her hand on his, and pushing it firmer against her face, she let out a sigh of content. They stayed like this until he spoke, leaning close to her ear.

"I really have missed you." He whispered, his breath heating her tender neck sending chills down her spine. He smelled her hair, then gently touched her with his nose. turning her face towards his, she opened her eyes. Staring into his playful orbs, she breathed in his scent with smelled spicy. She said nothing just sat there, enjoying the silence. He broke again and said:

"How is he? Is he well?" 

She turned to him, a mock smile,

"He's well, you should see him, he's beautiful."

He placed both hands cupping her face. He brought her into a passionate kiss. when they both needed air, he pulled away gasping for breath. He grinned broadly.

"We shall see." He stated offhandedly.

He pulled her to her feet, and kissed her deeply until a waiter handed them the bill for their coffee. The waiter stalled watching the couple in love. But on seeing who they were backed out and grabbed the bill mumbling something about it being on the house. They pulled apart laughing. It felt good to laugh, natural. A human emotion laughter symbolizes happiness which is what Pansy felt, happy. Pansy grabbed his shoulder for support, he eyed her, she was radiant. When they both had gathered their composure, he grabbed her hand leading her outside. Without a word he looked deeply into her eyes, searching, he caressed her face softly. A carriage arrived. he gestured for her to go ahead. Magically making a miniature staircase with a red carpet attached, so she could walk up with ease. She stepped forward, and he helped her up. He climbed up, and sat next to her, grabbing her hand he said:

"The Malfoy Manor." The carriage set off on a steady pace north. 

****

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry guys worst of luck. My computer got a virus, so naturally I got a Dell. Haha. Sorry to keep you all waiting. I promise more action, and more stories! So hopefully you'll still enjoy! The story is basically maybe the one you marry isn't always the one you love, but the one you hate. So think outside the bubble, and meet as many people as possible then you'll know for sure if you're truly in love. Sorry I'm rambling. Bye all of you much love.


	9. In a Maelstrom

****

In a Maelstrom 

Ch. 9

Disclaimer I do not own anything Harry Potter related except for the books with I bought.

The garden air was fresh with the scent of flowers. Draco stood strong and tall next to her. As the retreating figures of Harry and Ginny walked away. Tonight at seven o'clock everything was to come out in the open. Everything. He laughed silently to himself. 'Yes tonight the truth shall be revealed, and everything I want and desire shall be mine.'

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh nothing love, shall we head inside?"

"Yes, I think we shall." He rosy cheeks gave a blush, and she smiled vibrantly.

As the couple made their way towards the Manor, the servants looked on with silent whispers and sudden movements. A strange sight to see, two lovers both married, but not to each other. They gave a shudder at the thought of Master Weasley coming home early and finding the two lovers wrapped in each others embrace. What was to be done? They back door opened with a slight noise that seemed to shake the already broken house. Draco propped the door open letting Hermione walk before his eyes. She turned abruptly. 

"We have two whole hours until our grand finale." She chuckled at the thought of her announcement. 'No on knows anything, but it will all be known tonight.' She laughed at herself a devious smile spread upon her lips. Draco looked puzzled towards her. 

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked concernedly. He had never scene a woman crack up over nothing as she did now. "Are you ok, Hermione?" He spoke again the only other noise besides her constant giggles. 

"Wha...Oh nothing um, lets go pick out my dress!" She hastily threw out.

"Ok if that's what you _really_ want." He lazily responded looking at his nails. 'I'm waiting for a sign.' he was debating on whether to stay or go in his mind. 

"Oh come on, don't be such a guy." She leapt up and pulled his arm locking her fingers with his and pulling him up the stairs. Draco's face was full of curiosity. As she opened the door looking about the room, she remembered the happenings that took place in there, and smiled. She approached her closet door as Draco settled himself on the bed ready for the fashion show to take place. She threw open the doors, and peered inside looking for the perfect dress. Various noise could be heard shuffling, objects being dropped, Hermione talking to herself, and Draco's cold melodious laugh could be heard from down stairs. Finally after what felt like 4 hours to Draco she had managed to eliminate her options to 4 dresses. A form fitting red cocktail dress. A pink ballroom dress, an elegant black dress, and a simple short white dress. Now came the fashion show. 

First she walked out sporting the short tight white dress. Draco eyed her seductively. Of course she looked great.

"You look great, but you can look much better. The white makes you seem too pale, but still hot." he managed to stammer. Next she danced out in the pink ball gown. Her curves were hidden except for her breasts which peaked out from the top of the gown. Milky white and waiting for him. Draco licked his lips. 

"Tease." Which was all he could stammer. "But I don't like pink, but you make it my favorite color." He was excited about the ball now. Next was to be the black. Hermoine walked out looking stunning, but something was missing. 

"Black isn't your color, you look much too pale. Maybe it's the design I don't like." With one swish of his wand she stood before him in a long sleek form fitting black dress. On milky leg emerged from the side, and her petite wrists were covered by strips of black fabric. The dress clung to her exposing her curvaceous body. Draco's heart did flips, as he could no longer just sit he had to touch her. 

"black is your color....yes." He licked his lips touching her hair and face with one movement. 

"what about red? We haven't seen that one yet."

"I like this one!" He pouted.

But before he had finished his sentence she was hidden behind the curtain again. He sat back down, nothing in his mind could defeat the skimpy cleavage black dress of his design. But before his eyes was a red devil. A tight form fitting red dress sauntering down to her slender ankles revealing thin red pumps. She was a goddess. The dress pushed her cleavage up shimmering sparkled danced around her, and her hips swayed majestically to and fro. Her hair was pulled back leaving a few strands to frame her face. Draco's mouth fell open, and again added a few changes to her outfit. Like a slit that traveled dangerously up towards her nether regions. She was stunning, elegant, but most of all she was his. 

__

Meanwhile...

The two lovers arrived at the Malfoy Manor around 5 o'clock. They made their way over towards the door barely able to keep their hands off of each other. No sooner had they entered the lobby, than a servant came and went with hurried instructions. The pitter patter of small feet came tumbling out into the lounge. There stood a small boy. He looked to be about 4 years old. He was short with strawberry blonde hair, and blue orbs. He had a boyish grin on his face and a toad in his hand. 

"Toady, I like the toad." Said the boy.

"Ezra, darling, come to mummy."

"Mommy! Accio toad." Another toad came flying the window.

"darling put the toads away, no no, over there, outside. Now come sit by mummy, you remember Mr. Weasley, erm Ron, don't you? "

"WONALRD!!" Ezra shouted with such emotion that Ron almost fell from his seat.

"Ezra my how you've grown. How old are you now? 5?? You're huge! Why you almost as tall as me!" He chuckled as the clumsy boy came and sat next to him stuffing a frog down in his pockets to hide it from Pansy's view. "Look what I have for you." Ron said holding out a few little presents. "Go ahead open it. You've been a good boy you deserve it." Ezra tore at the box and finally reached his goal. His little face lit up with excitement. It was toys from Diagon Alley. Candy, and fake wands, even a little picket sized brrom that when activated grew and hovered a few feet above the ground. Ron got a hook up from his brothers and bought a lot of their new toys for little Ezra. He was so excited he could hardly speak, or move. He sat shaking with joy at his new things. 

"Honey what do you say?" Pansy cooed.

"T-th-tha-thank you daddy!!" He jumped up into Ron's arms, and as Ron embraced him in a warm gentle hug, he smelled and played with the boy's shaggy hair. 

"That's my boy." he said kissing Ezra's head. 

As a nurse walked in the room she blushed to see the happy family reunited for this short time. She watched them as Ezra played she sat next to him cleaning his mess while Ron and Pansy looked on at each other. 

"You know his hair is red, Ron, red as can be! I have to keep magically altering it to blonde every month! Oh how I wish I didn't have to. He's so beautiful, especially with red hair." Her voice trailed off. 

"You're right he is beautiful. I want us to be together, but were both trapped. I can't just leave Hermione after all we've been through. If you hadn't have wanted power so bad...maybe.." He looked away ashamed at what he had almost said. 'her fault, if she hadn't married Malfoy I wouldn't have kisses Hermione that night....'

"What a mistake..." Pansy whispered tears forming. "I wish-

'Shhhh, we can't change the past, but we can try and make this all right. I don't know much, but I know that I love you tonight, and I will always love you every night." He kissed her hand and squeezed it tight. "I'm so in love with you."

"And I you. Oh why can't this work" she threw her arms up in a fit of fury. "I only want to be with you, were the same you and I."

"Ah Pansy, that we are, but I know as well as you that I'm not the only one." He winked at her, as she sat tears on the verge.

"No you're right, you're not the only one, but you the best one." She paused then added, "You could be the only one. No you would be the only one."

"I am the only one." He smirked. "I had better be going, my party is tonight. I'm sure you've heard of it. Coming, aren't you? I wouldn't want you to miss it." He gave her a sly smile, and kissed her passionately then rose to leave. 

"Ron what's going on?" She pouted.

"You'll see." He breathed and then kissed her once again. "Bye my boy, I'll see you soon! Stay strong!" He gave Ezra a long hug, and walked out leaving Pansy resting on a couch clutching a pillow sobbing. She threw the pillow at the door. 

"He's mine." she laughed to herself. "All mine...."

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Thank you all for staying loyal and patient with me, you guys! I just love all of you! Thank you so much! XOXO I'm much better, and I'm a writing machine! WOOT! Haha! Love you guys LOTS!


	10. Just another small note cheers

__

Just another note to see how you all are doing! I would very much like to thank everyone who has actually read and reviewed my story!! I have the best reviewers EVER! Oh yea! So what all do you think of the up coming party? I think I'm going to have to make it a two parter...How does that sound? I hope you all can stick around until I can actually get it on here. I don't have to much time on my hands anymore...tee hee. You guys have all been very nice to me, thank you from the bottom of my heart! Even the Critical Reviewer was nice!! I can't wait for you guys to see what happens to our dear couples. It's going to be trouble no doubt! I will hopefully see you all there, in reviews that is. Chao! 

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Thank you all for staying loyal and patient with me, you guys! I just love all of you! Thank you so much! XOXO I'm much better, and I'm a writing machine! WOOT! Haha! Love you guys LOTS!


	11. The Party

** The Party  
Ch.10  
  
DisClaimer: I own nothing, honestly why would I lie?  
  
** Ron walked up to his stairs and into his manor. The whole place was buzzing with excitement! The ballroom was transformed into a beautifully decorated larger room. Music was going and early partygoers were out mingling. There was a band setting up in the corner of the room, and many tables were lined up overflowing with foods of all kinds. Ron's mouth watered at all the good stuff.  
  
"Mione, you did all of _this_?" He gasped.  
  
"Yea, well kinda. Harry, Ginny, and Draco helped, a lot."  
  
"Oh, I saw him come in, was it too difficult? I hope not. Sorry I couldn't stay urgent-" He was cut off by her suddenly.  
  
"Business with the ministry, yes I know Ron. No it was fun. We had lunch, a table war, umm loads of stuff, fun stuff."  
  
"Well I'm glad. I had to work, I wish I could just play all day, But one of us has to be serious about life." He said nobly.  
  
"Yes very serious." She stated in a mock tone.  
  
"So..." He avoided her eyes, and played with his collar adjusting it.  
  
"Oh here let me help." She said innocently. "After all I am here to help you, help yourself."  
  
"Mione what's wrong? Are you mad at me? You're acting as if I am a child.." Confusion dawned on his face.  
  
"No Ron, I'm not the one treating you as if you were a child. No I don't keep you in the dark, and lie. Stop calling me Mione. You're so inconsiderate. You don't even care anymore!" She screamed.

"What do you mean? Can we not do this right here? It's embarrassing. After all I am the Minister of Magic, and I can't be quarreling in my own house like this, people will think I have no control over-"  
  
"Me right? You can't afford to lose your image. You're important I'm not right? After all I was one of this centuries greatest Auror's known, but that doesn't account for anything does it? I would have given my life for you, did you know that?" She stammered tears running down her rosy cheeks. "I loved you!" With that she ran off into her room and slammed the door, thankful to be out of prying eyes.  
  
Ron was left with several eyes upon him. He tried to smile and continue on as if nothing had occurred. Many withes and wizards looked strangely at him, and sucking in breathes as if they wanted to say something, but decided against it. Most of the Ministry officials just acted as if nothing had occurred, they just stared at the beautiful decorations. He shuffled his feet and attempted to greet some of the guests. He approached some of his peers, and gave them a feeble smile before finding his voice, which came out feeble and weak.  
  
"Ahh Neville good chap how goes it? I see you've brought the wife? Eh Luna? How was the honey moon?" He had to clear his throat several times.  
  
"Glad you could make it Mr. Jamison." He played with his collar nervously.  
  
But with every attempt the guests just responded with what happened? "Oh just a small fight with the misses, happens to the best of us." He would say to everyone in a very shallow voice. The great clock struck 8:00 and more guests poured into the manor by the dozen. Ron stood by the door greeting them as they entered his "humble home." Hermione came down the stairs, very elegantly. Her hair was pulled up into a fancy bun with a very spiral curls falling down her back, and some long grown out bangs spiraled curled to frame her gorgeous face. Her lips were shimmering with red sparkling lip-gloss; she was wearing the long clingy red dress, the one Draco had chosen, and refined. As she walked down a familiar scent wafted into the room. It was like a magical breeze had carried it straight into every man's nostrils, as they all turned to see her Mmm; Strawberries. She looked very much like a goddess from heaven or hell, Ron thought to himself. Hermione walked down towards where the guests were, and greeted them with a wide smile. She looked over at Ron who was gawking as usual. She blew him a kiss, and went over to hold his hand, just as he wanted. He held her close, as to fix what had happened earlier.  
  
"Now that's more like a lady." He breathed into her hair. Taking in her scent, and thinking of what it would be like to have her and Pansy together. _Typical male!_   
  
"Yes _master_" She stated through gritted teeth, his hand squeezed hers more tightly. They continued to greet the guests until 8:30 when just about everyone was being served at chatting. Harry and Ginny came in and were chatting with the couple, which looked so much in love. The four walked into the ballroom, Hermione still holding Ron's hand and looking over her shoulder. 'Where is he? He said he's be here..'  
  
_Meanwhile:_  
  
"Mummy will be back Ezzie, you be a good boy for Nana, and mummy will bring you a treat!" She kissed Ezra until he had bright red lips all over his forehead and cheeks.

"Mummy stop-kiss toad-y" The little boy held up the slimy toad eagerly, but Pansy looked away as if she felt nauseated.  
  
"You baby him too much." Draco drawled coolly.  
  
"Well one of us has to!" Pansy snapped, and then gave Ezra one last kiss, and stood up giving the nanny specific orders that she had already heard to the billionth time this night.  
  
"I think that's it, we'll be home later tonight, if plans change," she looked over at Draco coldly, "we'll contact you as soon as possible. Take care! Ciao!"  
  
Draco nodded and stepped out holding the door open for Pansy and then decided against it and slammed it in her face. She came roaring out holding her nose and sneering angrily. A few blood drops speckled down her front, and her nose began to swell.  
  
"Why did you do _that_?! You're such an asshole! I can't wait until you get yours, and believe me, you _will_." She said dangerously and pulled out her wand to fix her nose, and to stop the bleeding. "Well this is going to be a _great_ night." She said sarcastically as she stomped up to the carriage cleaning her off.

"Now why did you do that? You couldn't even tell your nose was swollen. I thought you looked better more like a lady.." He said mockingly.  
  
Her dress was a light blue and too tight for her thick figure. She was pouring out all over. Her blonde hair was put up elegantly, and her make up was not over done for once she almost looked presentable to Draco. Yes this was going to be a fun evening. All he could think about the whole time there was how beautiful she would be tonight, and how disappointed the weasel and Pansy would be...He laughed to himself making Pansy look up and over at him suspiciously she hated not knowing what was coming, but then again neither did he. She would make him the fool, and to this she grinned. She adjusted her chest so that they poured over the top revealing her smooth skin. Yes this evening would be fun for all of them...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm back! WOOT WOOT! To all of you who know me, and to those who don't very pleased to make your acquaintance I love you all! College sucks I have no time anymore! Sorry I left you for so long! I promise to never do that again! Love you all! It's good to be back thank you to all who have reviewed and kept on telling me to get my happy ass in gear luv you all muchly! XoXo...And to The Red Heded Weirdo- (thanks for being overly excited! I had to remake this chappie I didn't like the format-sorry for those who had to read it like that! **


End file.
